


Sit pretty

by whooshdino (bunnybinnie)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (?), A tiny bit, Aftercare, Belly Rubs, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Choking, Collar, Deepthroating, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Masks, Master/Pet, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Top Seo Changbin, Trans Male Character, Use of Safe Word, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, author is trans himself, handler!changbin, leash, not a lot of fluff but they're cute, puppy!seungmin, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybinnie/pseuds/whooshdino
Summary: In which the puppy and his handler have lots of fun in the bedroom
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Sit pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aishiterumo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishiterumo/gifts).



> READ THE TAGS
> 
> This is NOT an hybrid AU nor an a/b/o. This is puppy play. Seungmin is not /literally/ a puppy, he acts like one (here, for erotic purposes). Spoiler alert (or not), Seungmin is trans in this story. I use very straightforward vocabulary (basic 'female' terms). If it makes you uncomfortable, feel free to leave now. As stated in the tags, I am trans myself so I know what I'm talking about, but that does not mean every trans masc person will have sex as displayed here. This is just how I wanted to write things.  
> Though I don't expect any, I will not tolerate any transphobic comments. 
> 
> I also want to clarify: this is my first smut in /years/. If you have any criticism, I'm all ears but please be gentle lmao  
> \+ me writing this does not mean that that's how I see the members. Not at all. This is just me having fun and trying out new stuff. They are only used as characters (I most likely don't need to say this, but still lmao)
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy!
> 
> \- love, i hope you'll like it <3

Changbin knew Seungmin was coming. As usual the whole set was ready. He was _expecting_ him. When the doorbell rang, he almost ran to the door, skipping like a child through his apartment.

What he did not expect, though, was for Seungmin to almost jump on him. Changbin closed the door, struggling a bit as Seungmin had his arms around his neck, smothering his face in kisses and licks. It would have been nicer if the puppy boy wasn’t pulling on his neck like he was going to rip his head off while licking his entire face and neck, leaving huge wet marks.

“Seungmin, calm down a bit please,” Changbin tried, pushing Seungmin away in vain. “Seungmo, sit!” He said, his voice low and steady.

Seungmin obeyed, sitting on the ground, putting the majority of his weight on his fists. His huge eyes were looking right at Changbin, demanding. He started whining, a small pout on his face.

“Does Seungmo want to have a drink before heading to the bedroom?” He asked him, petting his hair and chin, the puppy boy smiling in content and wagging his ass. Seungmin nodded his head, already looking for his bowl. “Wait a second, be a good pup while Master fill it up, yeah?” Another nod.

As soon as the bowl was on the ground, Seungmin started drinking from it. He was loudly lapping, not caring for the huge drops of water wetting his jeans when he looked up. His eyes met Changbin’s dark ones.

“Sit pretty,” Changbin ordered, tsk-ing at the mess Seungmin had made while drinking. “Such a messy pup. Look at your clothes, we should get rid of those,” he said, squatting to be at Seungmin’s eye level. His hand stroke Seungmin’s jaw, the boy leaning into the touch with a faint whine. “Strip.”

Changbin stood up and opened the bedroom’s door, sitting on the bedside. “Master is waiting for you, puppy, don’t take too long.”

Seungmin immediately started taking his clothes off, only keeping his undershirt; fingers struggling with his belt because of his excitement. He could already feel the warmth gathering at his crotch just by thinking about how good his Master would be to him. A shiver went up his spine when the fresh air of the flat hit his bare legs, but he ignored it and dropped on all fours, joining Changbin in the bedroom.

His heart started racing in anticipation when he noticed the puppy gear spread out on the bed, waiting for him. He couldn’t help but smile, barking and wagging his ass.

“Master knows puppy loves his outfit. It’s a bit of a shame to cover such a pretty face, but I guess a good pup is a happy pup, right?” Seungmin barked again, his hands grabbing the mask and tail, giving them to Changbin, tilting his head with a smile.

Changbin helped him standing up and put the tail around the boy’s thin waist, his thumbs pressing down on the skin as he imagined all the things, he would soon be doing to him. He smirked, and put the dog-shaped mask on his head.

“Look at me,” Seungmin looked up, his eyes shiny behind the mask. His smile couldn’t be seen, but he knew his Master could still feel it. “Pretty,” Changbin praised, making the puppy beam. “Can you be prettier?”

Seungmin barked in approbation, getting on the bed, and sticking his rear out, head flat on the mattress. He was wagging his tail, happy from Changbin’s expression; a mix of ‘how cute’ and ‘I’d fuck you right here’.

Changbin’s hand went up from his foot, making the toes curl up, to his thighs, grabbing the skin there before gently spanking the boy. He sighed in content, touching himself over the jeans.

“You’re already all wet and we haven’t even done anything yet, how cute.” Seungmin loudly whined, opening his legs a bit wider. “Can Master touch?” Seungmin eagerly nodded, trying to crawl a bit closer to Changbin.

One of Changbin’s hands grabbed the boy’s ass firmly, kneading it and leaving small spanks, enough to make the skin redden but without it hurting _yet_. His free hand was going up and down Seungmin’s thigh, the hairs a bit rough when he was going against them.

Changbin looked at the boy’s pussy, slick making the hairs stick in different direction to the swollen labia. His fingers lightly touched it, caressing the opening without entering it. Seungmin whined and moved his hips, as if to finally make the teasing end.

“Is puppy real needy?” Seungmin yipped, his voice breaking. “Mmm, I understand,” Changbin hummed, bringing his now wet fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean. He clicked his tongue. “On your back.”

Seungmin did as told, laying on his back but still adjusting his shirt that had went up as he had moved. He opened his legs wide, his breath heavy and hot in his mask. He stared at Changbin while he was getting rid of his shirt and jeans, both licking their lips as they devoured each other with their eyes.

Changbin laid on his stomach, his face inches away from Seungmin’s crotch. Spreading butterfly kisses on the insides of his thighs, Changbin let out a small breath, making the boy shiver.

“Can I?” He asked, Seungmin squealing and moving his hips up and down.

Changbin scoffed, but finally gave in to what his pup wanted. His tongue went from his dam up to his dicklit, taking it in his mouth, making Seungmin gasp. His tongue moved around, low groans echoing in the room. He could feel it slightly harden in his mouth, its hood retracting.

Seungmin was whining and moaning, the sounds muffled because of the mask. It was good, but _not enough_. He wanted to feel his Master all over him, to feel his mouth on his neck; he was desperate for his hands to grab him as he’d pound into him. Seungmin always wanted _more_ anyway.

The handler’s hands held onto his waist, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt while his tongue was skilfully playing with his clit. Then, he started bopping his head in small motions, his cheeks hollowed as he sucked him off. Seungmin’s hand gripped his hair, almost pulling on it as his back arched up.

Changbin moaned, voice so low it sounded like a growl. His mouth let go of the enlarged clitoris in a ‘pop’, chin shiny from Seungmin’s love juice. He stroked his tiny dick with two fingers, watching the boy whimpers and tremble under his touch. His eyes were locked on his mask, his own dick twitching when he imagined his flushed face and his lips slightly opened, eyes rolling back at each wave of pleasure.

“You’re so good,” he croaked out, tongue licking his lips.

He then looked at Seungmin’s wet pussy, his opening throbbing with desire. He teased the boy with his middle finger, before letting it slide inside. He was gentle, going back and forth in slow motions. Seungmin gave a small tap on the mattress, their usual sign for ‘more’.

And Changbin obeyed. He slid his ring finger, going just a tiny bit faster. The mixture of Seungmin’s slickness and Changbin’s saliva was making lewd noises, which Changbin knew would only make Seungmin beg for more, his whines turning into small cries.

Another tap on the bed, and a third finger was added. Changbin moaned, satisfied by how easy Seungmin was taking his fingers; it really was as if his insides had been built to fit his hand and only his. The thought made him think of fisting the pup boy, his other hand palping his dick. He was only half-hard, yet his underwear showed a wet spot.

He moved his fingers upward, gently rubbing the vaginal walls with the pulp of his digits. Seungmin’s voice was breaking, tiny cries escaping his mouth but ultimately getting trapped in the mask, only to be heard as distant muffled sounds.

He then gave small licks on Seungmin’s glans, before closing his lips around it. His head and fingers were moving at the same time, the motions going faster and faster, though his tongue remained gentle on his clit.

Seungmin stopped making sounds, his eyes closing shut, only his breathing to be heard. His fingers were holding on tightly to the sheets, his chest jolting up and down. He could feel a tingling sensation in his lower abdomen, focusing on trying to let go instead of holding it in. His legs wanted to close tighter, and he fought to refrain them; the sounds of Changbin panting between his legs accompanied by the squelching sounds were enough to make him go crazy. The tingling sensation grew bigger and his breathing became hectic, letting more air in than out. Everything was so, _so_ hot, and it felt like he needed to pee.

Changbin knew Seungmin like the back of his hand. He could easily recognize what felt good and what felt bad, but also how close Seungmin was. The way his fingers were getting squeezed was a huge tell-tale sign.

“That’s a good pup, just let it go,” he told him before going back to playing with his dicklit.

And then, it hit Seungmin. It felt like he had been pulling on a rubber band, and it had just broke, hitting him in a huge pleasure wave. His whole body arched up, his legs grew closer, squeezing Changbin’s head between them, and his eyes rolled back in his head. He felt Changbin’s tongue going slower and slower, before coming to a full stop, his fingers slowly pulling out; followed by a gushing sensation releasing all the pressure that had built up, no sounds leaving his mouth other than a long, guttural ‘ah’.

His head felt a bit dizzy, but in a good way. He stayed still, catching his breath, and waiting for the throbbing feeling to stop. When that was done, he crawled on all fours to Changbin, who was standing up next to the bed, cleaning up his face. He rubbed his face on his chest, small joyful yips to thank him.

“Fuck, that was so hot,” Changbin said, showing the huge wet spot on the sheet.

Seungmin blushed and, with his hands, he started caressing Changbin’s dick over his underwear. He looked up at his handler for permission, which he was given with a nod, and pulled back the piece of fabric while his master took his mask off, throwing it aside. Changbin’s penis was still flaccid, but Seungmin still took it in his mouth. Lips curled over his teeth, he sucked on it like it was a treat, whining in content when he felt it getting harder on his tongue.

Changbin hummed, pushing Seungmin’s hair off his forehead, beads of sweat making them stick to the skin. He looked so damn beautiful like this, his cheeks red from the heat and lips puffed, spreading open on his spit-coated dick. There was just one thing missing.

“Stop,” he said, Seungmin obeying instantly.

Seungmin started shyly barking, visibly intrigued as to why Changbin was pausing all the fun they were having. Wasn’t he a good pup? His yaps turned into cries, Changbin looking at him with furrowed brows before showing him his collar. Seungmin’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape before he wagged his tail and turned on himself, happily barking again. He accepted the pastel blue collar with joy, liking the tight feeling around his neck, eyes shining with lust when he noticed the metal leash.

As soon as he heard the click sound of the leash, he felt the light tug Changbin gave, making him come closer to his handler. He squealed, opening his mouth wide in front of Changbin’s groin. He heard his master laughed before his dick went up his mouth, down to his throat. He gagged a little, pulling away with a growl.

“Sorry Seungmo. Can I fuck your mouth?”

Seungmin took a second to think about it, before simply lying on his back, his head almost falling off the side of the bed, mouth open and tongue hanging out.

“You’re so naughty, baby,” Changbin whispered, getting rid of his underwear that had been pulled back down to his knees until now; he leaned himself on top of Seungmin, his head facing Seungmin’s crotch so that his dick would be perfectly aligned with the boy’s mouth. He left small kisses here and there while the puppy was giving him a blowjob, taking his cock down his throat with no problem, only backing off a few times to breathe and swallowing his spare saliva.

Changbin was holding all of his weight on his hands, standing in a push-up position above the younger boy; and if he knew he still had strength to hold himself for a while more, pleasure was growing hotter inside him, making his arms shake. He thrusted into Seungmin’s mouth a few more times, feeling the tightness of his pup’s throat around him.

“Stop,” he ordered again, getting up and sloppily stroking himself a bit as he deeply sighed, catching his breath. His ears and chest were bright red, his arms still feeling weakened. Seungmin got off the bed, walking on all fours to his bowl, lapping some water before going back to his master, lying down on his back, visibly asking for belly rubs.

“Good boy”, Changbin sing-songed, petting the boy’s tummy. “Are you tired, baby?”

Seungmin rolled on the bed, putting both of his hands on Changbin’s chest as if they were paws, and he licked his whole entire face. He joyfully roofed, wagging his tail with energy. _Hell no, he wasn’t tired, they were just starting!_

“Show Master how you want him to fuck you, then.”

Seungmin howled in happiness, turning in circles on the bed, thinking of which position he wanted. His head perked up, and he pushed Changbin down on the mattress, bringing his legs closer together and hopping onto him like a cowboy. Changbin gave him a condom, which Seungmin tore open in a quick move, pinching its tip before enveloping the shaft.

Changbin tightened his grip on the leash, bringing Seungmin’s mouth to his in a breathless kiss. With a hand, the younger straightened Changbin’s dick before impaling himself on it. Both men moaned, all the air leaving their lungs with just the simplest movement. The leash loosened around his neck, and Changbin let him take control of the speed and depth of each thrusts. He was gently rubbing his belly, continuously praising him and telling him how good he was, how wet and hot he felt around his dick; Seungmin whined at each of his words, the praise making his ears redden and his insides twist.

He was moving slowly, wanting to feel each centimetre penetrating him, the small beads of the condom rubbing in him in a _oh_ so _addicting_ way. Then, he felt tugging on the leash, not exactly choking him but just enough to feel pressure around his neck and for air to pass through in tiny wheezes. Seungmin felt heat coming to his cheeks, and he noticed the way Changbin’s second hand grabbed the hem of his shirt, now only hiding his chest – which he was thankful for.

Changbin’s eyes were semi-closed, small whimpers leaving his lips. His hair was dishevelled, overall making him look hotter than he already was, if that was even possible. Seungmin moved his hips faster, bouncing as high as he could before letting gravity do its job; the sound of his ass cheeks against Changbin’s balls was all they could hear, on top of their own whimpers and non-sense.

The leash was dangling, creating some metallic sounds as they fucked; Seungmin would sometimes gasp when Changbin would suddenly pull on it or making it shorter and shorter, forcefully bending his back. It wasn’t comfortable, in fact Seungmin knew his back would definitely hurt after this, but right now it was too damn good to even think about stopping anything. It would be a lie to say he didn’t enjoy a hint of pain, anyway.

He felt fingers pressing down on his waist, making him feel extra tiny, breakable even; like a small doll whose only goal was to be filled with cum. _Damn, the thought really stole some moans from him._ And maybe his noises also made Changbin go crazy, the boy really was thrusting harder in rhythm with Seungmin’s movements. The pup boy knew he could take more (after all, he had been fist-fucked before), but right know it felt as if he really was, in fact, full from Changbin’s dick. The latter was now sitting, bringing the younger close to his chest, hands on his ass as he quickly pounded into him. He was aiming not only harder, but deeper as well, his hairy pubis rubbing on Seungmin’s growth.

To be fair, it was almost painful. Seungmin enjoyed it, at first. The pain was welcomed, he was wincing here and there, but the whole process was a delight. Though after a while, he lost the bit of control he had been given until then, and everything was too much. Too fast, too deep, too good but even more painful.

“Orange, orange,” Seungmin croaked out, eyes closed shut. He felt bad, because after all this time he could tell by his handler’s face when he was close. And he was _really_ close.

Close enough for Seungmin to see the condom fill up with semen as Changbin pulled out, wincing and letting out a pathetic ‘fuck’. Yet, everything stopped as soon as the word had been said. The clinking of the leash and the creaking of the bed, Changbin’s rambling and the wet sound every time his body met the other’s. It was dead silent, apart from both of their short breath.

Changbin’s hands took the collar off.

“Are you okay? Do you need anything?” He asked, eyes worried.

Seungmin let himself flop on the bed, holding in a yawn. A shiver made his whole body shake, and without really knowing why, he broke down crying. Was it because he felt bad for ruining Changbin’s orgasm? Or was it because he felt overwhelmed? Hell, it could be both.

“Are you hurt?”

He shook his head no, opening his arms for Changbin to hug him – which he did without hesitation. His body was hot, and sweaty, but it brought him comfort. The older was leaving tiny smooches on his forehead, a hand tenderly playing with his hair. Soon enough, there were no more tears, but the hiccups remained.

“Can you speak, love?” Changbin whispered, a finger mindlessly going up and down Seungmin’s arm.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened,” he said, this time not able to hold in his long yawn.

“Hey, it’s okay. There’s no need for anything to happen for you to stop, or whatever. Are you okay? Do you want me to make you a bath?”

“Mh. Come with me?”

“If you want me to. Go to the toilet first, I’ll clean up and heat up the water.” Changbin said, kissing him one last time before stretching his arms and getting up, a small expression of disgust as his fingers took the wrinkly condom off his now soft penis.

Seungmin gave him tissues while he passed by, taking his tail off and going to the bathroom to pee. His legs were wobbly, and his vagina definitely felt sore-ish, but he didn’t regret a single thing; only maybe that, now, Changbin would for sure made him rest for the whole evening, and tell him not to have any sex for a few days at least. Eh, at least the pampering would be nice. Maybe he’d massage him in exchange. Changbin was always so nice and considerate to him.

“Do you want a bath bomb?” Changbin asked him through the walls.

Seungmin smiled, flushing the toilet. Yup, he was a happy spoiled puppy.

“Do you have the golden one? You know, with the glitters?”

He back hugged Changbin, breathing in the smell of his skin. He let out a happy sigh.

“Hey, you didn’t clean your hands after pissing!”

“Oh, come on, we’ve done dirtier things than that.”

Changbin scoffed, giving a soft tap on his butt.

“Hop in, smarty pants.”


End file.
